Nami Amo, Gadis Penjual Korek Api
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Parodi  garing  kisah legendaris Gadis Penjual Korek Api versi Corda, menampilkan Nami Amo sebagai sang gadis penjual korek api.


**Nami Amo, Gadis Penjual Korek Api**

_atau_

"**SABAR YA, HIDUP ITU SUSAH!"**

.

_**CAST**_

**Nami** **Amo** sebagai _**Nami Amo sang penjual korek api**_

**Azuma** **Yunoki** sebagai _**Papa Yunoki**_

**Keiichi Shimizu**,** Len Tsukimori**, **Ryotaro Tsuchiura**, **Kahoko Hino** sebagai _**Manusia-manusia Numpang Lewat**_

**Hiroto Kanazawa **sebagai _**Nenek Kana**_

.

.

Pada suatu hari—intro yang sudah terlampau klise lantaran berabad-abad dipakai, tapi maklum saja, author tidak kreatif—menjelang malam Tahun Baru, tampak seorang gadis berjualan korek api di tengah salju yang terus turun seiring dengan menuanya petang. Gadis yang ceria, ramah, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan heboh itu bernama Nami Amo. Dia juga anak yang sangat berbakti, ia berjualan korek api untuk membantu kelangsungan hidup keluarganya. Padahal, keluarganya sudah kaya, dan papanya, Yunoki, adalah usahawan yang terpandang.

"Sarebu tiga! Sarebu tiga! Korek api! Siapa mau beli?" ia berjualan dengan suara lantang.

Krik.

Kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Sial!" Amo menjentikkan jarinya dengan gaya Swiper si pencuri gagal mencuri hati… ehm, maksudnya, barang milik Dora.

"Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…" pesan seorang pemuda berwajah ngantuk dengan rambut keriting acak-acakan.

"Gimana bisa sabar? Korek api gue udah dari kemarin nggak laku-laku!" bentak Amo.

"Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…"

"Gak usah dibilangi juga gue udah tahu!"

"Sabar ya—"

"Bacot ah lo!" Amo yang makin sewot pergi meninggalkan si wajah-ngantuk tanpa menyadari sepatunya lepas satu.

"Mbak, sepatunya ketinggalan…"

Amo sudah terlanjur pergi.

"Sabar ya, hidup itu susah…"

* * *

><p>Gadis itu pun mencopot sepatunya yang tinggal satu. Kepalang basah, biarlah mandi sekalian. <em>Itung-itung kalau nanti pulang sepatu ini bisa dilempar ke muka Papa Yunoki, <em>pikirnya. Anak baik jangan meniru, ya?

Amo pun kembali menawarkan dagangannya. "Korek api… Korek api… Apakah Anda ingin membeli korek api?" tawarnya kepada seorang pemuda yang (sok) cool(kas).

Pemuda berambut biru itu menatapnya sinis. "Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk meladenimu."

"Cih, pelit!" desis Amo. "Jangan-jangan kau tak punya uang ya? Padahal wajahmu itu wajah orang kaya lho!"

"Kalau cuma uang ada banyak."

_Sombongnya!_ pikir Amo.

"Kalau begitu, beli korek apiku, ya?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk membeli korek apimu."

"Ini orang!"

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan. Mengganggu, tahu!"

BLETAK! Dengan skill pitcher tingkat tinggi dan emosi yang menggebu-gebu, Amo melempar sepatunya yang satu lagi.

"Hei! Memangnya ini jalan nenekmu! Jangan bertingkah seenak upil simbahmu, dong!"

"Upil simbahku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Terserahlah! Tuh, sepatuku, ambil saja! Untuk kenang-kenangan!"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk membawa sepatumu pulang, lagipula di rumahku sudah ada banyak sepatu." Si rambut biru pergi meninggalkan Amo.

"DASAR SOMBONG! MENTANG-MENTANG DI RUMAHNYA SUDAH ADA BANYAK SEPATU! SIAL!" Amo ngamuk.

Akhirnya ia mengambil sepatunya. Biarlah sepatu itu jadi kenang-kenangan manis untuk Papa Yunoki di rumah. Lalu ia kembali berjalan dan menjajakan korek apinya. "Sarebu tiga! Sarebu tiga! Korek api! Murah! Yak, yang sayang anak, sayang istri, sayang suami, sayang pacar, sayang gebetan, sayang selingkuhan, sayang seme, sayang uke, ayo beli korek api Nami Amo!"

Krik. Tak satu pun datang membeli. Sabar ya, hidup itu susah...

Cling! Mata Amo bersinar, sepertinya ia mendapatkan target baru! Targetnya kali ini adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh besar, berambut rada cepak tapi panjangan dan tebalan dikit dengan warna hijau lumut norak yang terlihat sedang bingung.

Amo mendekati pemuda itu dan bertanya, "Lagi bingung ya Mas?"

"Ah, ya… Begitulah."

"Bingung kenapa, Mas?" Amo mulai nyerocos ikut campur seenak jidat nonongnya.

"Mati lampu." Mas-mas itu menjawab dengan singkat, padat, jelas, tu de poin, dan tidak bertele-tele.

"Aha!" Amo menjentikkan jarinya. "Mau beli korek api?"

"Ada lilin, kok."

"Apinya?"

"Pakai kompor!"

Yeee… kalau gitu ngapain bingung, mas?

"Sial!" lagi-lagi Amo menjentikkan jarinya.

Dengan heran, mas-mas gaje itu pergi meninggalkan Amo. _Ini cewek pedagang asongan apa-apaan sih SKSD banget sama gue hih jijik_, katanya dalam hati. Sabar ya Mas, hidup itu susah.

Karena mas-mas gaje yang tadi sudah pergi, Amo melanjutkan mencari target baru. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut sebahu panjangan dikit berwarna merah marun, sedang berjalan bolak-balik sambil berteriak, "Mati lampu! Mati lampu! Gimana nih!"

"Ah, mbaknya ini… Ngapain teriak-teriak heboh plus bingung kayak gitu? Kan ada Nami Amo!"

"Wow! Apa Nami Amo bisa membantu masalah ini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah kau ini, sudah pasti bisa dong! Gue gitu loh!" Amo bernarsis ria dengan gaya anak gaul Jakarta.

"Hebat! Jadi Nami Amo bisa menjadi alat penerangan ya?"

"Aduh... Non, kau ini bego atau lugu sih?" Amo keki. Sabar ya, hidup itu susah. "Aku bisa membantumu karena aku menjual korek api! Kau mau beli?"

"Ah... Tidak ada lilin."

"Pantas saja kau bingung! Ini, beli koreknya saja, kan lumayan bisa dipakai!"

"Oh iya! Aku ingat! Di rumah ada lampu emergensi! Makasih ya, Mbak Nami Amo!"

"Ah iya, sama-sama…?" Amo bingung, tapi setelah ia menyadari korek apinya tidak berhasil terjual, ia kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan berkata, "Sial!"

Sabar ya, hidup itu susah...

Hari semakin gelap dan hujan salju bertambah deras, maka Amo memutuskan untuk berteduh.

"Hidupku susah sekali sih! Papa Yunoki kan sudah **KAYA BANGET!** Kenapa aku masih harus bekerja?"

Dengan wajah manyun ia merenung. Ia menatap langit yang cerah penuh bintang. Sepertinya hujan salju sudah reda, sebentar sekali ya?

"Hah!" Amo terkejut melihat bintang jatuh. "Wah, ada bintang jatuh! Kata Nenek Kana, kalau ada bintang jatuh bakalan ada yang meninggal malam ini. Siapa ya? Hm… Sepertinya ini bakal menjadi misteri ilahi!" celetuk Amo dengan gaya detektif gagal tingkat akut.

Kamu itu yang bakal mati, tahu!

"Ah, bodo! Bintang jatuh tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" Sepertinya Amo sudah ketularan pemuda yang tadi disebut-sebut di depan. "Tapi kuharap yang mati Papa Yunoki atau cowok rambut biru yang songong itu!"

Mbak, kalau ngomong gitu ntar mbalik loh!

"Huh, dingin sekali! Papa Yunoki kan **KAYA BANGET**, kenapa bajuku jelek begini? Pasti uangnya habis buat creambath!" Dengan seenaknya Amo membuat kesimpulan yang entah kenapa mirip dengan dialog dalam sebuah iklan sampo. "Pengen nyalain korek api. Tapi ini kan barang dagangan? Nanti Papa Yunoki marah lagi!"

Tetapi setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Amo memutuskan, "Ah, bodo amat! Mau marah terserah! Dia kan udah **KAYA BANGET!**"

Cres! Dinyalakannya sebatang korek. Nyala apinya hangat dan terang seperti lilin kecil.

"Nah, kayak gini kan lumayan! Lebih hangat!"

Ketika ia mendekatkan tangan ke arah nyala korek, muncullah cahaya yang aneh. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah perapian yang besar dan hangat.

"Loh, ada perapian? Muncul dari mana? Ah, tapi kalau begini mah di rumah juga ada kale…"

Karena bete akhirnya dia biarkan korek api itu mati dengan sendirinya, seiring dengan menghilangnya perapian ilusi itu.

"Yah, mati. Hm, siapa tahu kalau kunyalakan lebih banyak bakal muncul sesuatu yang lebih berguna dari perapian butut!"

Digoreskannya dua batang korek api di tembok. Kres! Cahayanya yang terang menerangi dinding tempat ia bersandar. Di dinding itu, ia melihat meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan lezat.

"Wooow! Keren sekali! bagaikan mimpi!" sang gadis penjual korek api girang saat melihat meja makan yang penuh makanan lezat itu.

"Selamat makan!" saat si gadis mengucapkannya, meja makan itu hilang karena angin berhembus mengenai korek apinya. "…sial!"

Karena tidak jadi makan, akhirnya ia hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengeluh saja di sana.

"Nasib gue parah banget. Sepatu copot di jalan, jualan gak laku, korek api baru nyala sebentar udah mati, bokap gue jahat tapi sayangnya bokap gue gak botak, cih, terus gue mau makan gak jadi. Dosa gue apa! Gue cantik iya, gue baik hati udah nggak diragukan lagi, gue nggak sombong udah pasti! Perasaan gue gak ada salah deh…" ia meratapi nasibnya. "Ah udara dingin banget! Nyalain korek api lagi aja deh."

Cres. Sebatang korek api pun ia nyalakan. Dari nyala api itu, ia melihat seseorang yang familiar.

"…Nenek Kana?"

Seperti tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya, Amo mengucek-ucek matanya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya. Tapi yang dilihatnya tetap sama, Nenek Kana.

_Ternyata korek apiku hebat sekali, bisa memunculkan perapian hangat, bisa memunculkan meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan lezat, dan yang paling hebat, bisa membawa orang yang sudah mati ke dunia! Keren banget kayak mimpi!_, pikir Amo.

"Hm… Yah." sang nenek menjawab dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Yaowoh Nek! Aku kangen!"

"Hmm terserah," sang nenek menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Nenek datang dari mana?"

"Surga."

"Nenek Kana, di surga itu enak tidak?" tanya Amo dengan gaya menginterogasi.

"Hm… bagaimana ya? Ya, begitulah."

"Gimana sih? Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Habis merepotkan sih…"

"Apa, jadi di surga itu merepotkan! Kalau begitu aku mau ke neraka saja!"

"Terserahlah… Tapi di surga enak lho. Bisa minum-minum. Banyak perempuan cantik lagi."

"Itu surga atau diskotik?" Amo keki.

"Yah, pada dasarnya surga itu kurang lebih sama dengan tempat dugem."

"Apanya yang sama?"

"Yah, menyenangkan. Daripada hidup di dunia. Repot."

"Oke, kalau gitu bawa aku ke surga!" komando Amo.

"Merepotkan saja, tapi ya sudahlah," Nenek Kana menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Asyik!"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya si gadis penjual korek api ditemukan dalam keadaan terbujur kaku. Ya, dia telah mati kedinginan.<p>

"Masa bodo, tidak ada hubungannya denganku," komentar cowok berambut biru—yang sebelumnya numpang lewat—ketika melewati kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi mayat si gadis.

Amo yang melihat kejadian itu dari surga langsung sewot.

"Awas ya! Cowok numpang ngeksis aja nggaya! Ntar kuminta Tuhan memasukkanmu ke neraka kalau kamu mati nanti!"

Sabar ya, hidup itu... Eh, nggak ding, situ kan udah nggak hidup lagi.

Jadi, dari cerita ini dapat kita simpulkan pesan moral, yaitu… tidak ada. Karena memang cerita ini amoral alias tidak punya moral. Kalau memang amoral, kenapa harus ditulis? Merepotkan saja!

* * *

><p>—<strong>TAMAT—<strong>

**(tapi, rasanya ada yang janggal… yah, sudahlah.)**


End file.
